This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
A heat exchanger, such as a radiator, is often used to cool an engine, such as a vehicle engine. To cool the engine, coolant is pumped through the engine, where it absorbs heat from the engine. The warmed coolant is then pumped to the radiator where heat from the warmed coolant is transferred to airflow passing through the radiator.
The airflow typically enters the vehicle through a grill or other suitable openings at a front of the vehicle, which may negatively affect aerodynamic performance of the vehicle, such as heavy duty vehicles and trucks with a substantially vertical grill. To increase aerodynamic efficiency, it may be desirable to provide heavy duty vehicles and trucks with a more rounded and aerodynamic shape, and in some applications eliminate the grill altogether.
With some aerodynamic shapes, it may be desirable to provide the vehicle with a rounded front end that is closed, and does not include, or is substantially free of, air inlets. It may also be desirable to position the heat exchanger between the engine and a side of the vehicle, or behind the engine. If the radiator is positioned where airflow cannot reach the heat exchanger, and/or if no openings are included, little or no airflow will be directed through the radiator, thereby making it difficult to cool the warmed coolant passing through the heat exchanger. A cooling system that is able to cool the radiator in applications where airflow openings are not provided at a front end of the vehicle and/or in applications where the heat exchanger is positioned away from openings would be desirable.